


Anyone Can Kiss

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mommy told me only mommies and daddies kiss." Kid!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone Can Kiss

"Hello, Dean."

Dean looks up from his spot on his floor, in the middle of drawing a baby moose.

His family moved to South Dakota a month ago and so far, Castiel is his only friend. The other Kindergarteners don't like him because he's friends with a first grader.

"Hi, Cas," he smiles. He scoots over so Castiel can sit next to him.

"What are you doing?' Castiel asks, settling next to him.

"Drawing a moose for Sammy." Sammy is Dean's baby brother. He's almost two.

Castiel tilts his head to the side. "Why a moose?"

"Sammy loves mooses. He gonna grow antlers soon." He grabs his brown crayon from the box next to him and starts to color its fur.

"I don't think baby people can grow antler," Castiel says, amused.

"Well if Sammy wants to grow 'em, I'll make him grow 'em." Dean replies.

"Oh."

For a few seconds, it's quiet, except for the sound of Dean's crayon moving on the paper.

"I saw Mr. Singer with Officer Mills," Castiel says.

"My daddy says they gonna get married," Dean says without looking up. His dad and Mr. Singer work together.

"I saw them... kiss."

Dean looks up. "Kiss?" he says, frowning, "Mommy told me only mommies and daddies kiss."

Castiel nods like it's the most serious thing in the world. "They were holding hands too."

"That's weird." Dean twirls the crayon in his hand. "Have you ever kissed someone Cas?"

Castiel's face turns red. "What?"

"If Uncle Bobby and Aunt Mills can kiss, then you can too. You are a awesome first grader."

"No. Never." Castiel says, looking at Dean's floor. "My daddy is gonna come up and make leave soon."

"I think I... wanna do that." Dean says shyly.

Castiel looks up at him, and both their faces are beet red.

"I do too. But I don't like anyone to do that with."

"You like me don't you?" Dean pouts.

"Yes." Castiel murmurs.

"Okay." Dean turns to face Castiel completely. "Do we close our eyes?"

"Yes, then you gotta lean forward." Castiel squeezes his eyes shut, and moves forward. In a second, he feels Dean's lips touch his.

He counts the seconds in his head.

Four.

He opens his eyes, and sees that Dean's face is impossibly redder.

"Dry." he says.

Castiel touches his lips.

"I keep forgetting to use the chapsticky thing mommy got me."

"Oh." Dean goes back to his drawing.

"I think you should use orange and brown for his antlers."


End file.
